Vivian James stories
by ILoveVivianJames
Summary: Lemon stories starring Vivian James and characters such as Ebola-chan, Shrek, Lillian Woods, '60s Spiderman...


Vivian James was kneeling before Ebola-chan when she said:

- I love you Ebola-chan.

- And what do you like about me?

Vivian James didn't like Ebola-chan, but she was too afraid, she knew that if she didn't satisfy Ebola-chan she would get ebola, and she didn't want to die.

- You are cute, that nurse outfit really suits you, and you are a nice person too. I wish I was half as beautiful as you are.

- You really like me that much? Well, you're lucky, today I'm in a good mood so I'll let you lick my feet as much as you want.

Vivian knew it wasn't an offer, it was an order, if she didn't lick Ebola-chan's feet she would get ebola, so she took off Ebola-chan's shoes and started licking her right foot. Ebola-chan's body smelled like rotten corpses, and her foot tasted gross, Vivian was feeling really sick but she had to pretend she was enjoying the foot-job, she was feeling so embarrassed she started blushing.

- You're really good at this Vivian. Are you a pro? It seems like you are used to do this sort of things.

- I'm doing my best. It's such a great honor to lick your feet I don't think I deserve it.

- You didn't respond to my question. Are you a virgin?

Vivian didn't know how to respond to that question. What answer did Ebola-chan expect? She wanted Vivian to be a virgin or not? After a short thought Vivian choose to tell the truth.

- I'm still a virgin.

Ebola-chan noticed the fear in Vivian.

- Why are you scared?

Vivian was shaking of fear, she was almost crying. Why was she in that situation? She just wanted to go home and play some videogames.

- I'm not afraid, I'm just nervous. I don't know if I'm ready to loose my virginity.

- How did you notice I am going to take you virginity? Don't worry, I will make you feel really good.

Ebola-chan sneaked her right hand under Vivian's panties and she started fingering her. Whit her left hand Ebola-chan started playing with Vivian's boobs.

- Do you like it Vivian?

- I love you Ebola-chan, it feels so good I could die right now.

It didn't feel good at all, when Vivian said " it feels so good I could die right now" what she really meant was "I don't like this at all, please someone kill me".

- Oh Vivian, your tits are so big and round, I love them.

What was Ebola-chan talking about? Vivian's boobs weren't big at all. They were below average sized for a girl her age. Then Vivian noticed that Ebola-chan wasn't just raping her, but she was making fun of her while doing so. Vivian wanted to fight back but she knew she wouldn't have a chance against Ebola-chan, then she remembered when she was playing videogames a few hours before. While playing videogames Vivian was a strong woman with self confidence, she would kill someone and destroy anything that got in her way, she was beautiful and powerful, she was almost like a goddess. But now, she's nothing but a toy that Ebola-chan can use to do whatever she wants, she couldn't fight back while being raped, she was feeling really embarrassed.

Then Vivian's pussy started getting wet and hot, she started crying out of shame.

- Why do you cry?

- I'm crying out of pleasure. You're so skillful Ebola-chan, I really love to be yours.

- You're talking like if you were being forced to do this. You are doing this by your own free choice. Aren't you?

- Indeed. I really wanted to give you my virginity for so long. I'm the happiest person in the world right now.

Then Vivian James came, her pants and her shoes got all wet and sticky, it was really embarrassing.

- (Laughing) Oh Vivian, you are such a dirty girl you got your clothes and my fingers all wet. If you want me to play with you some more you must take off your clothes and clean my fingers, if you don't do it I won't play with you anymore.

- Yes, Ebola-chan.

Vivian James took her clothes off and started sucking Ebola-chan's fingers. Her face was bright red and tearful.

- You are so cute Vivian, I'm really glad I made you feel good. Now is your turn to make me feel good.

- What do you want me to do?

- You can do whatever you want, as long as it makes me feel good.

Vivian James took off Ebola-chan's clothes and started kissing her pussy. It's flavor was nasty, Vivian had never experienced something that gross before.

- Do you like it?

- It's the best flavor I ever experienced in my whole life. I love you Ebola-chan.

- I know it, you want to marry me. Don't you?

- I wish I could get married with you, but that's illegal in this state, and you have to travel around the world spreading your love.

- I really hate my job. I wish I could stay here and give all my love to you forever. I want to be with you.

Vivian James was a pro-gay marriage activist, but right then she was thankful of the fact that gay marriage was illegal in that state, otherwise Ebola-chan would have left her job and forced Vivian to get married with her.

Vivian knew that as soon as she makes Ebola-chan cum she would leave her alone so she started sticking her tongue inside Ebola-chan's pussy and moving it in circles. Ebola-chan started moaning, it was a cute noise, Vivian thought that if Ebola-chan was always that cute she wouldn't care getting married with her, in fact she would have tried harder to enjoy her experience with her. But then Ebola-chan came inside Vivian's mouth. Vivian managed to swallow everything.

- Thank you Vivian, you made me feel really good, I really enjoyed playing with you but I must leave now, I have to share my love with people all around the world. Good bye.

Ebola-chan flew away. Vivian puked all the Ebola-chan's fluid. She was so tired she fell asleep on the floor, right over her own vomit, naked. 


End file.
